Unveiling Truth From Lies
by MorbidDecay66
Summary: "When one's heart is desperate for the need of that one other, the Force is meaningless. Only love can heal all wounds." Han/ Leia, Luke/Mara, Shosannah/Tiberius


**To the dearest fans of Star Wars, I have thought it out through these past couple of months and I have come to the decision of writing my first Star Wars fanfic in honor of these great movies! Its been a while and since I bought the originals, my love for the trilogy has grown. I absolutely adore Han and Leia. They are the kind of couple that make you want to hug them because they are irresistibly attractive. ;P**

**As for Luke and the rest of the gang...I'll think of something. lol**

** I am intending to introduce my own characters as well so please take your time. I promise not to disappoint. I have done endless research and now I am prepared. Ok, let's do this.**

**P.S. Leave your criticism, it will be appreciated. **

* * *

_To those who seek the dark side of the force, sacrifices must be made. Emotions such as hate, anger, fear, and aggression lead to the darkness and awaken the evil within a human's soul. _

_There is no exception. _

* * *

Aquamarine eyes peered coldly down at the Mos Eisley Cantina. The hot, scorching wind blowed furiously through the mountains. Lime, green hair with traces of black tendrils smoothly touched the stranger's face, a QuietSnipe at full range directed toward one of the windows. Only a few more seconds to acquire the perfect aim...

Information had been received from an unknown source of the attendance of former Senator Gabrial Attana, disclosing knowledge to certain subjects in the cantina about what remained of the Empire and their future plans.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her chance arriving in that exact moment. As foretold, an old man with greyish-black hair sat by the nearest window along with the companionship of two others. He was heavily cloaked in a brown robe, and from what the stranger presumed was the nervous glances he was giving out the window. She could sense the alertness, the fear within the man and it made a sly grin form on her lips.

_"Perfect."_

Carefully, she leaned her right eye close to the scope to get the right precision for the kill. Her pale, white hand smoothly touching the trigger, handling the weapon at the perfect angle. The scope got a closer range right to the back of his head.

_"Au revoir, Senator Attana!"_

With a fluid motion, the finger pressed down at the trigger and the sound of gunpowder echoed through the desert plains. The bullet penetrated through air and sand, shattering the window in one blow and blood splattered everywhere. From the highest peak, she could hear the screams of terror from the pirates as they ran outside to find the source of the attack, but she cackled softly as they were too blind to notice her.

One thing was assured: The Senator was dead and any plans that they had infiltrated would be useless to the Rebel Alliance.

Those same aquamarine eyes gazed down at the scene and all at once, a sick temptation ran hot through her blood. Raising one arm up in the air, she enclosed her palm on the grip and with a swift swipe it was released from its confines. A deadly, long blade with the perfection of its sharp edges shined beautifully, reflecting the light of the two moons; the representation of how such a weapon could shed the blood of the innocent and wicked alike.

"SCUM! PIRATES! FILTH OF THE LAND!" the woman bellowed, clutching onto the crimson-black grip of the blade, no hesitation as to what she had planned.

All heads turned toward the southern region where the voice had come from. With the distraction she acquired, in one swift motion she appeared behind them; a shadow covering her features only with the sight of those aquamarine orbs glowing with malice.

One of the pirates had sensed it and quickly raised his gun but before he could act, the blade cut through him like fine silk, a waterfall of blood splattering everywhere.

"What is that thing?" one of the criminals shouted, high shrieks echoed through the cantina as panic rose. The satisfaction she received from their fears and anguish...

Their cries for help were useless, everything happening in seconds. More blood splattered on the walls, limbs flying everywhere, tables turned over as the contents of liquor mixed in with the sanguine substance. Flesh, flesh, and more flesh...

It only took mere minutes before she stood alone, blood dripping down her entire body. Droplets of blood fell with a gentle tap on the wooden surface, the blade clutched in the palm of her hand almost turning it chalk white.

It had been only moments ago when this cantina was filled with life now replaced with the morbid silence of massacre. An unforeseen casualty. Mutilated corpses laid around her in piles. It was a remarkable sight to witness, licking her lips pervasively, savoring the metallic substance. It had become almost an addiction ever since the first time she had witnessed the sight of the blood. It had become a part of her.

Closing her stained eyes, she telepathically spoke to an unknown presence.

_"It has been done my Lord."_

Through the sands of Tatooine, a satanic cackle resonated as it spoke.

_"You have done well my dear. You will compensated greatly for your task. The Empire will rise again and we will bring an end to the Republic, ONCE AND FOR ALL! **THEY WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF THE DARK SIDE**!_ _**"**_

* * *

**It begins...**


End file.
